


Two to Tango

by dracoqueen22



Series: Seireitei Monogatari [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Humor, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Jyuushirou's need to cure his two-thousand year old virginity, and Ichigo's willingness to provide said cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Times Ukitake Tried to Get Laid (and the one time he succeeded)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating someone shouldn't have to be this hard.

Ukitake Jyuushiro would like to consider himself a fine catch in the single's market. After all, he was a captain, a pretty nice guy, and rather good-looking. He had a steady occupation, and while he did have a tag along and annoying best friend, Shunsui could easily be distracted with liquor. Not a big deal at all.

Therefore, he thought he was a rather dateable, someone a person would like to take home to mother and proudly introduce.

So why did he have so much trouble getting dates? It baffled his mind.

He was certain that the trouble had started all those centuries ago when he made the mistake of finding himself attracted to one of the Kuchiki's heirs. She had been a beautiful woman, kind and gentle, and the third in line. He had been worried about marrying above his station or something like that, but that had been only a passing thought in the face of his desire. In fact, they might have even had a chance to work things out. Were it not for the accident, the storm, and the falling tree that had turned his potential love interest into the head of the Kuchiki clan.

At that point, all hope had been lost.

He had taken his defeat with all the pride he could muster, holding his head high as he walked away. But still, the memories always lingered. Of the pretty Kuchiki he never could have. That was only one of the many reasons he refused to look at Byakuya in a sexual manner. Like ever. After all, having crushed on his however-many-times great grandmother made things just a bit… squicky.

Nevertheless, being the general optimistic person that he was, Jyuushiro could not stay down for long. He had thought it would be in his best interest to give romance another try. One strike didn't necessarily mean he was doomed for life. And being the open-minded individual that he was, he didn't limit his choices either.

Aizen Sousuke had been his next logical step. The rumors that he dabbled, especially with a certain former twelfth division captain, were spread far and wide. And well, Ukitake could admit his own curiosity. Sousuke was handsome in his own way and very kind. His intelligence was a definite plus.

Jyuushiro had a plan, a method of attack. But every time he had thought about approaching, his illness had inconveniently flared up, and he had been struck by a coughing fit. By then, normally laid-back-Shunsui had morphed into worried-Shunsui, and poor Jyuushiro had lost his chance.

The white-haired man had eventually given up. Now though, he could only be glad that it hadn't worked out. Otherwise, he would certainly be a very heartbroken Shinigami. Perhaps Fate had been intervening.

After his utter failure with Sousuke, Jyuushiro hadn't been quite ready to give up on men just yet. He attempted an easier prey, one that had seemed simpler to catch.

Yamada Hanatarou was a sweet if quiet member of the fourth division, always dutiful. There was something about those hesitant eyes that was particularly gravitating. He was cute, in a puppy dog sort of way, the type of person Jyuushiro just wanted to cuddle.

And so, he had made the attempt.

Unfortunately, it had worked well only in theory.

His first and last effort at flirting had caused the poor seventh-seat to blaze a bright fiery crimson and then promptly faint. When he had awoken later, he had remembered nothing of the circumstances behind his fall. This might have had something to do with the rather loud sound his head had made when it struck the floor.

Sadly, Jyuushiro had been forced to erase all such thoughts of cuddling the adorable healer from his mind. He didn't believe Hanatarou would survive the encounter.

Three failures under his belt, Jyuushiro was not to be dismayed. With Shunsui's encouraging, he was determined to give it another try. He was a great catch, after all. Any person would give their left lung to be his husband or wife.

In any case, on Shunsui's suggestion, he had decided to give women another try. They were significantly easier to woo than men and much softer, much prettier.

He had set his sights on Ise Nanao.

Jyuushiro had plied her with gifts, her favorite books and her favorite teas. He had helped her with her paperwork and had even forced Shunsui into sobriety several times a week.

He had asked her out on a date. She had accepted. But it was so distinctly formal that he had the impression she thought it was merely a captain treating a subordinate, despite the fact that they were from separate divisions.

In the end, he had conceded defeat, a lonely and horny man.

It appeared that in trying so hard to ignore Shunsui's advances, she had never even noticed his. Perhaps Jyuushiro had been too subtle.

The last attempt he had made at getting a significant other had been by accident. It was known in the furthest reaches of his mind, filed in the darkest cabinet on the bottom shelf and in the very back, as "The Night of Mutual Mortification." He and Shihouin Yoruichi had agreed to never speak of it again.

Ever.

Not even Shunsui knew about it, thank goodness. Otherwise, Jyuushiro knew he would have faced his teasing for the rest of his exceptionally long life.

It had started with sake to be honest.

He had been inebriated and desperate and had pulled a Shunsui, drunkenly making a suggestion that she bed him since he had heard "things."

He was very, very lucky that she not only had a sense of humor but also that Soifon had never heard of this particular incident. He had the feeling that his ability to father children would have been removed if Soifon had.

Yoruichi had been as embarrassed by the situation as he. She had refused to even tease him about in all the other times they had seen each other following that night. Which, coming from the woman who amused herself at other's expenses, was a harsh blow.

She had been his last attempt.

For a century, Jyuushiro had resolved himself to the fact that he was doomed to be alone. Whether it was because he was successful or too handsome or had a leech by the name of Shunsui, he couldn't be certain. But clearly there was something that made him unacceptable to either sex. Enough so that Fate thought it necessary to ruin each and every attempt at procuring a sex life.

And then came Kurosaki Ichigo.

Admittedly, it seemed doomed from the start. The first time Jyuushiro had seen the boy, he'd nearly had heart attack and mental breakdown both. The resemblance was so uncanny that he had thought he was dreaming, then and there on that bridge. It was only afterwards, on closer examination and discussion with the boy, that he had recognized the differences.

Still, he found himself inexplicably attracted to the boy, loving his determination and strength, his loyalty to his friends. Jyuushiro was quite smitten, very much so. And he had only known Ichigo for a grand total of three years, give or take a day.

Yet, remembering his multiple failures, five to be exact, he knew better than to even try. It would be safer for his pride and sanity if he just admired from afar, secretly wanting but accepting of his destiny.

Fate had a funny way of being fickle, it seemed. While she had spurned his attempts at love and romance before, she was finally inclined to grant him a break now. Just when he was beginning to think he was going to die a hopeless, two thousand year old virgin, Fate tossed Ichigo at him.

Literally.

Apparently, the boy was fighting with Zaraki Kenpachi. Or to be more accurate, running away from a fight that Zaraki was trying to goad him into. Meanwhile, Jyuushiro was wistfully walking around Seireitei, admiring the cherry blossoms and trying to plot a way to take Ichigo to lunch without the boy being suspicious. That way he could at least admire longingly with no one the wiser.

He vaguely heard a crash. A thump. Cackled laughter.

And suddenly, there was an orange-black blur, and something slammed into him full force. Jyuushiro was thrown backwards by the attacking _something,_ a whooshing grunt escaping his lips as he was tossed to the ground. A weight straddled him, feeling like a body and... was that Kurosaki Ichigo he recognized?

He was damn lucky the boy hadn't head-butted him by accident.

Big brown eyes blinked down at him. "Hey, Jyuushiro," Ichigo said without making moves to get up.

That might have had something to do with the hands Jyuushiro had placed on his hips. Completely innocent hands! He was... um, steadying him. Right. Making sure he hadn't hurt himself.

And kami was he glad he had told the boy to call him by his given name.

"Ichi-- mpph!"

He was being kissed. By Ichigo. He was being kissed by Ichigo.

 _He_ , failure-of-a-flirter Jyuushiro, was being _kissed_. And rather well at that. With tongue! By Kurosaki Ichigo.

The thought skittered across his mind along with feelings of complete pleasure and goofy glee. He felt like a kid all over again. And then hands. Oh, those glorious hands. They were beginning to roam and touch and...

Mmmmmm.

Jyuushiro's mind completely short-circuited.

"Ichi-- woah! I'll come back later."

There was a pause.

"Damn." He imagined Kenpachi was cocking his head to the side. "You shoulda said somethin'. I wouldn't have kept chasin' ya had I known ya had other plans."

He vaguely registered the feeling of Kenpachi departure, taking his massive surge of reiatsu with him. It didn't really matter though since Ichigo was doing these wonderful things with his tongue. Things that were making his head spin and his body heat all over. Yes, it felt quite good, like all those rumors said.

Jyuushiro felt a moan slip out of him, matched by the growl that rattled in Ichigo's chest. Hands, they were everywhere, slipping into his clothes. Ichigo was warm and soft and smelled so good. Like something darkly spicy, utterly delicious. Jyuushiro wanted to lick him everywhere.

But his back was starting to hurt. Like something was digging into his spine. Something like a rock. A rock on the ground.

Wait.

Rock. Ground. Street.

_They were still in the street!_

Jyuushiro broke away with a gasp, wildly looking around. To his utmost embarrassment, they were beginning to gather quite a crowd. Even more mortifying was that he could see Hanatarou, Nanao, and Yoruichi. All of them staring.

"Ummmm."

Great going, Jyuushiro. Ever so eloquent.

He shifted his gaze to Ichigo, immediately entranced by the attractive flush of aroused red on Ichigo's face. His lips were reddened and swollen. He wanted to taste them again, and was just leaning in to do so when he remembered.

Right. The street!

He cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere a bit more private."

There was a nod. "Good idea." His voice sounded rough. Wanting. Hungry.

Jyuushiro's body tightened. In a second, he was on his feet, not quite sure how he moved from the ground to standing.

He clasped Ichigo's hands in his, fingers intertwining. Their eyes met. And then, they were off, flitting in quick bursts of shunpo to Jyuushiro's home.

They weren't seen for the next week. Not even when Shunsui arrived, stepping into the house without so much as a by-your-leave. He emerged two seconds later, wild-eyed.

When prompted, all he would say was, "They're busy."

And rightly so.


	2. Shotgun Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of longing, they decide there's no point in waiting.

A sad, soft sigh echoed through the eighth division office, entirely forlorn.

"Jyuu-chan."

Shunsui pouted behind his desk, chin propped up on his hand as he gazed moodily at nothing. One hand idly rolled a sake jug back and forth on the desktop, the continuous sound the only thing to pierce the quiet other than his sighs. He was so bored.

All his paperwork was done. Nanao-chan had been giving him very strange looks, which were a lot like pity in his book. She hadn't even smacked him with her fan in days! He had retreated to his office for that very reason, not wanting to see her cute face with that sad look.

He was so lonely. He hadn't seen his cute Jyuu-chan in a week. Well, not counting that one... _incident_. When he went to check on his best buddy the second day after his disappearance. That particular day had been entirely stricken from his memory.

But dear Kami-sama, the boy was flexible.

Bam!

His door flew open with a very loud bang.

"Shunsui!"

He leapt about ten feet in the air, the sake jug skittering out from under his grasp and spinning off the end of his desk. It promptly crashed to the floor and shattered into a half-dozen pieces. Luckily, it was already empty.

"Jyuu-chan?" He was hopeful as he looked to the door.

His best friend was a sight for sore eyes, all smiling and grinning like that. His cheeks were flushed adorably. Why, he looked several centuries younger, especially with his hair tied back like that!

"I'm getting married!"

Shunsui blinked. And blinked again.

What? No "I'm happy to see you, Shunsui?" What happened to "It's been a week. I've missed you."

And even for Shunsui, his first response was not "Congratulations, I'm happy for you." Or even "Who's the lucky man/woman?" Especially since he could already guess.

Instead, the first thing he managed to say was, "Damn, you move fast."

He peered at his best buddy. "What'd you do, knock him up?"

Jyuu-chan had to be in a good mood because he didn't even glare at him for that. Instead, he just barged excitedly on.

"No, but we want kids. At least two! We're going to live in my house," Jyuushiro went on, eyes sparkling.

Shunsui was completely flabbergasted. "But what about Ichigo-kun's life in the real world?"

"Ichigo is going to finish college," his dearest Jyuu-chan explained in a hurried and excited voice. "Education is important, you know. And then, he's going to give his body to Kon!"

The other man blinked in confusion. "Kon?"

"His mod-soul," Jyuu-chan clarified.

Shunsui groped for something, anything that made sense. "But won't he need a job?"

"I've already sent a message to Genryuusai-sensei! Ichigo's accepted the fifth division captaincy. He'll take it as soon as he graduates."

Looking around, Shunsui couldn't help but wonder. "So where is the lover-boy?"

"Gone to fetch his family and friends!"

Feeling both grumpy and happy for his buddy, Shunsui furrowed his brow. "And what about the rest of your life? Is there anything I'm missing?"

"No. But we better get going," Jyuushiro put in with a beaming smile. "We don't want to be late."

Fetch? Late?

Shunsui somehow felt he was missing something important. But he was already being tugged to his feet by a surprisingly forceful Jyuu-chan. It was then that he got a good look at his buddy's wardrobe. The shihakushou and captain's haori were gone, replaced by some really fancy robes that Shunsui had never seen before.

"You look nice." He squinted. "When did you get that?"

"The day before yesterday," Jyuu-chan chirped.

' _They actually left the house_ _?_ ' Shunsui asked himself.

"It was a speed order from Ishida-san! Just for the occasion." Jyuushiro was practically bouncing on his feet, radiating a happy glow.

Occasion? Shunsui's mind was slowly starting to wake up, gears shifting to life. He just had this sneaking suspicion.

"So when's the wedding?" he questioned as he was dragged from his office, much to Nanao-chan's amusement and confusion both.

Jyuushiro beamed at him over his shoulder. "Right now!"

"What?" Shunsui cried.

And then…

"Wait! Jyuu-chan! My hat!"

* * *

"What?" Urahara Kisuke and Isshin spluttered together, their voices in perfect unison.

Next to them, Yoruichi's mouth had visibly dropped open. And searching for an incredible well of patience, which had grown extensively in the past week, Ichigo repeated himself.

"I'm getting married."

Urahara blinked, his hat shoved back from his face in his surprise and making him look several years younger. "How?"

"When?" Yoruichi added in complete bewilderment.

"To who?" Isshin demanded, too stunned to even manage some loud proclamation of love and/or devotion to his son.

Ichigo chose to answer the last question since it was the only one that mattered. "Jyuushiro." He shifted in his seat, fighting the urge to grin widely and never stop, heart fluttering in his chest.

All three stared at him as if they couldn't seem to connect the dots. The trio of former captains gaped as if they had never heard of marriage before. He could practically see the gears churning in their heads, noticing the exact moment when clarity dawned.

 _"Ukitake_ Jyuushiro?"

Again, it was a complete unison of their voices. As if their thought processes were managing to run at exactly the same speed.

"The man old enough to be _my_ grandfather?" Isshin demanded, pointing to himself as if there were any doubt whom he meant.

"Much less _your_ grandfather, Ichigo," Yoruichi pointed out, golden eyes wide.

Ichigo nodded, a pleased smile tugging at his lips. "Yes."

He glanced at the clock and realized that he didn't have time to explain the specifics. Instead, he fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Be here in two hours," Ichigo explained as he rose to his feet, grin slowly widening. "Don't be late."

He still had several people to tell, after all. Jyuushiro had promised to speak to all their friends in Soul Society. And Ichigo had already told Chad, having found his friend in less than five minutes. Chad had just given him a thumbs up, which was all Ichigo needed. Easy acceptance. Ishida had promised to tell Orihime for him. And then, Tatsuki and the rest. All that was left were Rukia and Renji.

The three fully grown (or so they claimed) adults, gaped at him.

"Two hours?" Isshin questioned, clearly aghast. "What happens in two hours?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but even that wasn't enough to cover his apparent excitement. "You'll figure it out. And make sure Karin and Yuzu are there, too. And anyone else you want to bring."

He turned and left, flitting out a nearby window. He vaguely sensed both Renji and Rukia's reiatsu somewhere near the shopping center. That was his next stop.

Somewhere behind him he heard, "But what happens in two hours?"

Ichigo just smiled.


	3. Blissfully Everafter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon is over, and now, reality sets in.

"Ichigo, this isn't going to work out."

There was a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I know. I still love you though."

The bed creaked slightly as Jyuushiro rolled over, tracing a finger over his husband's bare back and causing Ichigo to shiver. "He is my dear friend, but--"

"He can't live here for the rest of his life!" Ichigo inserted in an exasperated tone, telling himself he was absolutely not sulking.

"I entirely agree," Jyuushiro responded with a nod. His finger trailed along Ichigo's spine, thoughts of what lay at the end of his path sparking in his mind. "Perhaps he needs a wife."

Ichigo snorted, even as he pressed closer to his husband. "Or a mother? A babysitter? A baby? Something?" he suggested, fully prepared to roll over and kiss Jyuushiro.

Until footsteps echoed down the hall, sockless feet plick-placking against the wood. They watched as Shunsui flittered by their door, only glancing in once. The married couple breathed a sigh of relief, which was short-lived as the man paused and retracted a few steps.

He hovered in the doorway, a broad grin on his face and seemingly oblivious to the naked state of the other two. "You guys need to get up soon," he announced. "I'm making waffles!"

And then, he was gone, padding towards the kitchen.

Ichigo groaned, flopping down against the bed and landing on his back. "I hope they're not sake-flavored this time."

"He means well," Jyuushiro began, but not even he could seem to dredge up a defense for his best friend anymore.

"I know that!" Ichigo responded with a faint huff. "And I like the man. Just... not in my house. All the fuckin' time. It's been two goddamned years! Two, Jyuu!"

Jyuushiro sighed. His husband had a point.

Beside him, Ichigo continued, waving a hand for emphasis. "I mean. He can live in a house next door. Just not here. _With us. **All the time**_. Not even Goat-Face is this bad."

Jyuushiro banged his head against his pillow. "I know," he groaned, wanting to be intimate with his husband but feeling the frustration of the situation. "He just won't leave."

Silence fell as the married couple considered all that they had tried. Scaring him off with rampant copulation at the most oddest places and entirely _in flagrante_ didn't phase Shunsui. Nor did repeated hints at wanting to be left alone. Nor did outright asking. Shunsui only seemed to think it meant for a few hours or even a day. He didn't want to accept that they meant _entirely_ out of the house.

"So back to the wife idea," Jyuushiro suggested, completely at his wit's end.

Ichigo pursed his lips in consideration. "But who can we dump him on? Nanao-san has made it pretty clear that she doesn't want him."

"I believe her exact words were 'Isn't being his vice-captain enough punishment?,'" Jyuushiro quoted.

The two sighed in tandem.

There was another moment of deep thought.

"Soifon would whip him into shape," Jyuushiro suggested, thinking of the stern-faced captain who would be quite lovely if she just smiled.

Ichigo snorted. "Before or after she murdered him in his sleep?"

In the distance, the sound of loud and off-key singing echoed throughout the house. It was a rendition of a really bad love song that, unfortunately, they now knew all the words to thanks to Shunsui.

"If only Retsu-chan were still alive," Jyuushiro commented wistfully. "Shun always listened to her."

"Everyone listened to Unohana-san," Ichigo corrected. "She was kindly scary." A pause in which he remembered a particularly frightening encounter before he continued, "Besides, I doubt she'd take him either. And neither would Isane. I don't think her girlfriend would like that."

Jyuushiro inched closer to his husband, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist and contemplated an early-morning romp. "No, I don't suppose she would." He hummed in thought. "Well, there's Rangiku-san. Or Nemu-san. Or Yachiru..."

The two paused.

"She does like Shunsui," Ichigo murmured, lifting a hand and casually setting it on his husband's waist, fingers drawing teasing circles.

Jyuushiro pressed a kiss to Ichigo's shoulder. "And she has managed to tame Kenpachi."

"But would she be the wife or the mother?" Ichigo countered, stretching languorously against the bed and cupping his fingers around his husband's backside.

"Ah, yes. Good point. Perhaps someone else."

Jyuushiro pondered, moving his mouth to Ichigo's rather tasty looking throat and nibbling. Ichigo purred beneath his touch, baring his neck for him. It was then that Jyuushiro recalled a faint, embarrassing memory which caused his cheeks to redden.

He coughed lightly, flicking his tongue against Ichigo's ear. "There is always Yoruichi-san."

In the background, a very loud crash interrupted the sound of singing. The married couple winced simultaneously. The noise was quickly followed by the tinkle of broken glass.

Ichigo groaned. "That better not have been the tea set Yuzu gave me for my birthday last year."

"Ooops!" Shunsui sang from the kitchen. "I'll buy you another one."

And then, the singing continued. Though it didn't seem possible, it was even louder than before.

Burying his face in his husband's neck, Ichigo exhaled very loudly. "So Yoruichi-san," he put in, willing to take anyone at this point. "They would make a good couple."

"They would be a great match," Jyuushiro agreed, hoping to soothe the younger man's ire with a teasing brush of his hand over a bare stomach.

"She already has an annoying roommate," Ichigo added, perking noticeably. "What's one more?" His body began to stir, growing interested in this idea of an early morning romp that his lover was not-so-subtly suggesting to him.

Jyuushiro grinned and rolled on top of him, pressing their hips together. He leaned in for a scorching kiss as Ichigo's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Waffles!" Shunsui suddenly sang from their doorway, causing both to jump in surprise. "Come on, you lazy bums!"

And then, he was gone again.

Jyuushiro and Ichigo exchanged a glance, the moment lost. Even Ichigo knew when the Kurosaki stubbornness was defeated by a stronger foe. He grudgingly threw back the blankets and reached for his house yukata, Jyuushiro doing the same.

"I'll send her a Hell Butterfly after breakfast," Ichigo stated wearily, the sound of some kind of bawdy, barroom song beginning to waft from the kitchen.

Thinking of his unsated libido, Jyuushiro couldn't have been any more relieved.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"What's this?"

Ichigo's finger slid under the flap, and he tore open the envelope. A small piece of paper was within. He tipped it over, the square dropping into his hand.

"It's a letter," Jyuushiro said, peering over his shoulder, even as he pressed a kiss to his husband's neck. "I have one, too."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "Really? What's yours say?"

"It's good news," Jyuushiro answered, giving another kiss followed by a nuzzle. "Unfold yours, and I'll read mine."

Jyuushiro cleared his throat. " _Dearest Jyuu-chan, I'm having a great time in Karakura. Yoru-chan sends her love and thanks. We're very special friends._ _From your bestest buddy, Shun._ "

The white-haired captain chuckled to himself as he refolded the letter and stuck it up his sleeve. "What about yours?"

Beside him, Ichigo was smirking. " _My dearest Kurosaki-kun_ ," Ichigo began aloud, barely controlling his laughter. " _Take him back. I no longer want your castoffs. Need I remind you that child abandonment is a crime. Take. Him. Back. With utter contempt and loathing, Urahara Kisuke._ "

The muffled sound next to Ichigo was Jyuushiro's attempt to conceal his own laughter. "Do we feel the least bit ashamed?" he asked rhetorically.

Ichigo balled the paper up and threw it on the floor behind him. "Not a chance." He grabbed Jyuushiro by the waist and drew him in for a steamy kiss.

"So," his husband panted after they drew apart. "Sex on the kitchen table?"

Ichigo smirked. "Meet you there."

And they congratulated themselves on a job well done.


	4. Then Comes the Carriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyuushiro's been sulking, and Ichigo will be damned if he knows why.

Contrary to popular belief, life after marriage was not all roses and happy times. There were also arguments, nights spent sleeping on the couch, and days spent baffled at the inexplicable actions of his partner. Or so Ichigo had come to learn. Not that it meant he wanted to end this marriage anytime soon or that he no longer loved Jyuushiro. Just that sometimes, marriage took work.

Like now for instance.

Jyuushiro sighed. He stared moodily into the distance. He fiddled with his brush and ink but didn't write anything down. He planted his chin on the heel of his palm and sighed again. His shoulders slumped.

Something was wrong with him, but Ichigo was damned if he could figure out what and why. He'd asked, of course, but Jyuushiro had claimed it to be nothing. Smiling in his gentle and loving way, pulling him in for a warm kiss that chased away questions and sighs. But only briefly because that forlorn look later returned.

At first, Ichigo chalked it up to separation anxiety. They'd both been thrilled when Shunsui stopped living underfoot and in their hair. But Jyuushiro and Shunsui were also very close friends and had been for centuries. Perhaps his husband missed Shunsui being so near to him at all times. Sure, that was a little weird, but Ichigo could live with that it if it made his partner happy. In fact, he kinda wished he had a friend he was close to like that. Closer than family.

But then, he realized that Shunsui visited far too often for that to be case. Along with the sheer volume of mail that they exchanged and the fact that Shunsui called every day at seven in the evening on the dot. Ichigo simply couldn't believe they were given the chance to miss each other, much less suffer from separation anxiety. And were he any other man, he might be jealous. But as it were, he understood that's just how Jyuushiro and Shunsui were, and it didn't bother him one bit.

Jyuushiro's sudden and worrisome unhappiness, however, bothered Ichigo quite a lot. And since his husband refused to elaborate on what was making him sigh like that, Ichigo had to go to another source. Though with much, much reluctance.

"Ichigo!"

Seconds after he walked in the door, Ichigo was pulled into an embrace that smelled of sake and an herb garden. Practically swallowed by the volumes of a cheap, pink haori.

"Good to see you, too," Ichigo said once he was able to breathe again. "Is Urahara-san around?" he added, glancing about warily.

Urahara still wasn't overly impressed with Ichigo's escape tactics concerning Shunsui's constant presence even two years later. His master could carry a grudge like no one Ichigo had ever met and still sniffed sulkily in his presence. Though there were rumors of an interesting relationship between the residents of the Urahara shouten.

"Nope. Ki-kun's out on the shop's business," Shunsui replied cheerily and stepped back, looking Ichigo over as though he were the prodigal son come home. "And how is Jyuu-chan?"

Despite the fact that they had probably just spoken three hours before and Shunsui likely knew even better than Ichigo did.

Ichigo sighed and let the worry show through on his face. "Something's making him unhappy, and he won't tell me what it is."

Seriousness instantly made an appearance on Shunsui's face. He dropped an arm over Ichigo's shoulder, guiding him into the sitting room.

"I think I have an idea," the older man said and all but pushed Ichigo down into a seat.

This was precisely the reason Ichigo had come. He sat and waited as Shunsui bustled out of the room to get tea and snacks because apparently they couldn't talk seriously without either. And in his absence, Ichigo took the opportunity to snoop with his eyes, wondering if the rumors had basis in fact. Not that it would bother him if it were true, but it would be nice to know. He'd hate to accidentally insult someone.

The sitting room revealed nothing. It was neat and clean, almost scarily so. Which had to be Tessai's doing since he couldn't see Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san or Shunsui cleaning up after themselves.

"So! Jyuu-chan's been hiding something, eh?" Shunsui asked, bustling back into view with a plate of steaming tea and lacy-looking cookies. "And he won't let you know either."

"He tells you everything. So I figure you can tell me." Ichigo was unable to conceal his worry.

Shunsui chuckled and sat down. "It's really a simple problem, and I think the only reason Jyuu-chan hasn't told you is because he's embarrassed."

Nibbling on one of the delicate cookies, Ichigo raised a brow. "What could be so embarrassing that he can't tell me? It's not like I don't know everything else."

"Even someone like Jyuu-chan has his pride," Shunsui informed him and sipped at his tea, smacking his lips with satisfaction. "But the truth of the matter is… dear Jyuu-chan's clock's a ticking, and he doesn't quite know how to bring it up."

Ichigo's forehead wrinkled as he tried to interpret just what he meant. Clock ticking? What the hell kind of drunken nonsense was Shunsui talking about?

Clock. Ticking. Ticking clock.

Understanding dawned.

Ticking clock. As in biological clock. As in Jyuushiro was ready to have a kid, and neither he nor Ichigo were female. Thereby creating a bit of an issue. Ichigo and Jyuushiro had already discussed children and agreed that they'd look forward to having some in the future.

Apparently, that future was now. Which made sense, all things considered. Ichigo had finished his schooling and made his mostly-permanent home in Soul Society with frequent trips to the living world. He was firmly entrenched in his role as captain of the fifth division, and both he and Jyuushiro had settled quite nicely into their quiet life as husband and husband.

Children seemed the next logical step.

"Huh," Ichigo said and crunched on a cookie. "Kids, huh?"

"Kids," Shunsui confirmed and reached for a treat of his own. "That's the gist of it. Seems pretty silly, doesn't it?"

"Just a bit," Ichigo agreed but was glad Shunsui had told him. Glad he now had something to chew on, to consider.

Children. Was it really that simple?

o0o0o

Ichigo pondered on the matter for several days. It was obviously something that Jyuushiro desired greatly, and Ichigo had to admit that he wouldn't mind having a little boy or girl of his own either. He certainly hoped to be a better father than Goat-Face at any rate.

Logically, without the ability to have children of their own, adoption was the next step. Ichigo knew there were a few orphanages spread out here and there in Rukongai. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it would be like shopping for a kid. And besides, how could he pick – for lack of a better word – without Jyuushiro's input?

Still, all things considered, Ichigo supposed it wouldn't hurt to at least visit. Get some idea of what he and Jyuushiro should expect, what paperwork they might need –if any – and possible monetary expenses.

The roar of a Hollow and subsequent screams of panicked citizens, however, derailed initial plans. And his curious walk through Rukongai turned into a need to draw Zangetsu and leap to the nearest rooftop. A Hollow, something with teeth and claws and obvious hunger, was prowling around nearby and obviously seeking a target with tasty reaitsu. No other Shinigami had noticed yet, and Ichigo wasn't the sort to walk away because it wasn't technically his assignment.

He leapt into action, knowing it wouldn't take but a moment of his time. The Hollow was a weak thing. Something Ichigo easily purified with a well-placed kidoh and a quick swipe of Zangetsu. As the thing dissolved away, Ichigo turned to reassure the nearest victim. Who turned out to be a child. It was always hard to tell age in Soul Society. But she was such a little thing. Looked like she was barely old enough for elementary school with her big dark eyes and shaggy black hair. A certain set to her chin that reminded him strongly of Karin.

Ichigo crouched, coming face to face with the little girl. "Hello," he said as pleasantly as he could manage and without his trademark scowl. "I'm Ichigo. What's your name?"

Her eyes flickered from his sword to his face and beyond him to where the Hollow had vanished. Her clothes were ragged and filthy, and there was a certain angle to her cheeks that implied she hadn't eaten in quite some time. Which in Rukongai meant that there was a reason she needed to eat. A reason that buzzed softly on the edge of Ichigo's senses.

"What's your name?" he repeated after she'd had a chance to study him.

"Fuyumi."

"Fuyumi, huh? That's a pretty name." Ichigo smiled gently and was relieved when she gave him a shy one in return. "Do you have somewhere safe I can take you? It's dangerous to stick around here."

She shook her head, black hair giving off a small cloud of dust. "No. I… It's just me."

Ichigo rose to his feet, looking pointedly around. "That's not good. It's really not safe here."

Not in this part of Rukongai. Not at all.

Ichigo wasn't about to leave her here. That would be like saving her from one danger only to throw her into a different one. Ichigo couldn't do that.

The idea hit him then, and he wondered it hadn't occurred to him from the moment he laid his eyes on Fuyumi. Coincidence or fate, he couldn't let this opportunity slide.

Ichigo smiled, softer this time, and offered his hand. "Would you like to come with me then?" he offered. "I can take you some place safe. Give you a soft bed. A warm bath. Food."

Her eyes practically sparkled at the idea of the last. "Candy?"

Ichigo laughed. "If you want," he said and was warmed when her small hand slid into his, fingers locking with his own.

o0o0o

When Jyuushiro came home that night, it was to the startling sight of Ichigo and a young girl playing some type of game in the main room. Jyuushiro stared. Blinked. Stared as his husband looked up at him with a beaming grin and the girl won the game with a happy cheer.

"Welcome home," Ichigo said, rising to his feet and meeting Jyuushiro with a peck on the cheek. "Have a long day?"

A strangled sound echoed in the older man's throat. "Ichigo," he murmured, eyes flicking from the young lady to his husband. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Of course." Ichigo stepped back and stood behind the dark-haired child, placing his hands on her small shoulders. "Jyuushiro, this is Fuyumi. Fuyumi, this is my husband, Jyuushiro."

"Pleased to meet you," the little one said as she bowed in greeting. "You have pretty hair."

Jyuushiro was instantly charmed. "Likewise," he said, finding her big dark eyes and her flushed cheeks absolutely adorable. "Are you from Rukongai?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. The sixty-fifth district."

Jyuushiro's breath caught in his throat. The sixty-fifth? How had she survived for so long? Such a small and delicate thing?

"I rescued her from a Hollow today," Ichigo commented, and his voice betrayed some of his amusement. "I offered her a bath, a bed, and food. And perhaps more, if we all agree."

Jyuushiro's gaze snapped towards his husband hopefully. An intense feeling of happiness rose up inside of him.

"You mean…?"

Ichigo, one hand remaining on Fuyumi's shoulder, shifted to his husband's side. Curling an arm around Jyuushiro's waist.

"I talked to Shunsui. Why didn't you just tell me you were ready for the next stage in our relationship?"

Despite his greatest efforts, Jyuushiro felt his cheeks heat. "I wasn't sure how to bring it up without sounding like I wasn't happy," he admitted. "But if you're serious…"

"I am," Ichigo confirmed and gently squeezed Fuyumi's shoulder. "That is, if you are."

"Of course I am," Jyuushiro exclaimed, perhaps a bit too quickly. He looked at Fuyumi with hopeful eyes, the little girl glancing between the two men with intelligence and curiosity. "But it's her decision first. What do you say? Would you like to join our family, Fuyumi?"

"Yep!" she chirped without any hesitation on her part, and Jyuushiro felt warmth crashing over him from all directions. "Can we have dinner now? Ichi-tou-san said we had to wait 'til you got home."

"Of course we can," Jyuushiro said with the sudden urge to kiss "Ichi-tou-san" senseless and grope his husband all over, something he couldn't do in front of Fuyumi.

His new daughter cheered and ducked out from under Ichigo's hand, making a beeline for the dining room. Already so comfortable here and at home with herself. How wonderful.

"So?" Ichigo turned towards his husband. "What do you-"

Jyuushiro cut him off with his lips, slanting his mouth over Ichigo's and kissing for all that he was worth. He couldn't imagine himself being any happier.

Ichigo groaned into his mouth, gripping onto Jyuushiro's shihakushou as though contemplating crawling inside and making himself at home. Their bodies pressed together, limbs intertwining, as their tongues dueled sloppily. Heat sparked between them without any effort at all.

"Come on, Ichi-tou-san!" Fuyumi called from the next room, voice causing them to separate hastily and with guilty expressions.

Jyuushiro felt a little disappointed, but Ichigo laughed and squeezed his hand briefly. "Don't look like that. We wanted kids, remember?"

For his part, Jyuushiro could only chuckle, steal another kiss, and slip past Ichigo to head into the dining room.

"I couldn't have asked for a better gift," he called over his shoulder, practically skipping.

He had a new daughter to greet and come to love.

 


End file.
